100 Ways to Say It
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: They do, of course. They just can't spit it out.. in as many words, at least.
1. 1-10

**A/N: I apologize but I had to.**

1.

" _Go to sleep. Let me handle this for a while."_

He shook his head. "No, I've got it …"

He was out on patrol. Sure, he'd spent all day at photo shoots, finishing an essay, and had a piano recital… but he could get through it…

"Kitty."

"What?"

"You're dead on your feet. Please, just take the night off… for me?"

He looked at the ground. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you."

2.

" _It reminded me of you."_

"Really?" she blushed. "But, Adrien, this must be _really_ expensive, I can't…"

He put a hand over her mouth. "Nope. You're taking the fabric. That's final." He removed his hand. "I know how much you like making designs, and I don't need this."

"It's perfect. I can't believe you got this stuff…"

"Any time. Happy birthday, Mari."

3.

" _No, no, it's my treat!"_

"But, Princess-"

"No. Put your wallet away, Chat."

The bakery was almost empty, and she was smiling at him… well, it was more of a grin, if he was being honest. She was trying to make him take the cupcake, and refusing any money. It was kind of aggravating… but mostly cute.

"Look, it's chocolate. Just take it," she raised an eyebrow. "You know you're hungry."

"… Okay fine! Thanks!" he grabbed it, taking a huge bite. "Oh god, this is good."

"Don't mention it. Like, seriously, my parents would _not_ be happy if they knew I was giving away free cupcakes."

4.

" _Come here. Let me fix it."_

She sighed, handing him the phone. "I just can't figure it out. I know there's got to be a way to get the video back, but- oh, that was fast."

"I have one just like this. It's no big deal," he smiled. "Anyway, I owe you."

"For what?"

"Saving Paris. Every day."

"Oh, that."

"That."

5.

" _I'll walk you home."_

"No, you don't have to do that…"

"It's midnight. In the biggest city in France. You think I'm letting you walk home alone?"

"But my house is in the opposite direction of yours!"

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her.

"Adrien!"

"Marinette."

"Seriously, let go!"

He rubbed his forehead. "Only if you let me walk you home."

"…Well, if you really don't mind…"

"Let's go."

6.

" _Have a good day at school!"_

"How could I not?" he smirked, kissing her hand. "If my lady so wishes it."

"Very funny. I mean it," she rolled her eyes.

If Marinette noticed the size of Adrien's smile as he walked into class that morning, she chalked it up to good luck.

7.

" _I dreamt about you last night."_

She was looking across the sky at the city. She looked peaceful in a way he hadn't seen her be in months.

"A good dream, I hope?" he smiled.

"Well… not really. You got hurt."

"Oh."

"You took an attack again. I was scared. It sounds dumb, but I was so happy to see you this morning, safe… well, safe-ish. It scares me when you do that stuff, Chat."

"My lady…"

"Please keep yourself safe."

"… I'll try."

8.

" _Take my seat."_

"Oh, no, I didn't…"

He'd already stood up though, and she was blushing furiously as he pulled the seat out for her.

"I insist."

"Um… thanks."

"Not a problem."

9.

" _I saved a piece for you."_

He grinned. "Oh?"

"Yep. It's strawberry shortcake. I made it myself," she smiles. "C'mon, you can't just drop by and expect _not_ to be stuffed with sugar."

"Good thing I like sweets, isn't it?"

She went to the fridge and pulled out the piece she'd saved. "Why do you keep coming here, anyway? Shouldn't you be doing something more interesting?"

"Trust me, Princess, you're plenty interesting."

10.

" _I'm so sorry for your loss."_

He stared blankly at the stone. His mother. "It's been years. Don't worry about it."

"You're my friend, of course I'm worried," she looked at him carefully. "If you don't want me here…"

"It's fine. Thanks, I mean."

"I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"I'd appreciate that."


	2. 11-20

11.

" _You can have half."_

She stopped, blushing.

"I mean, if you want it, sorry if that sounded weird, um…"

"I'd like that," he smiled. She exhaled, obviously relieved, and snapped the cookie in half, offering him the larger side.

"Um, here. You're welcome."

12.

" _Take my jacket, it's cold outside._ "

"Oh… um, thank you."

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his lady was blushing so much. He wasn't transformed, and didn't know it was him, so that probably had something to do with it. He pulled off his white coat, and wrapped it around her. "Take care of yourself."

"Thanks Adr- um, thanks."

She raced out of the school to get back to fighting, leaving Adrien to transform and wonder if she'd really been about to say his name.

13.

" _Sorry I'm late."_

She was still wearing his jacket when he came racing out.

"No problem," she grabs his hand, pulling him away from a blast. "Watch out!"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one saying that! Nice jacket by the way."

She looked almost guilty. "Um, thanks. A… friend lent it to me."

He grinned. "Interesting."

14.

" _Can I have this dance?"_

He offered a gloved hand to his lady as the music poured from the street below. She looked down at his hand, before carefully placing her own inside. "Yes."

He pulled her along, grinning widely, and began to sing softly. She joined in, and before long, the heroes of Paris were spinning around, singing, and laughing like kids.

As the song ended, she looked up at him, her cyan blue eyes glittering. "We should do this again some time."

"How about right now?"

"Works for me."

15.

" _I made your favorite."_

Her arms are crossed. "How do you know what my favorite is?"

"Process of elimination," he improvised. She didn't need to now that he'd asked Alya before he came.

He tossed her a paper bag, and she snatched it out of the air with shockingly good reflexes, pulling it open. A slow smile spread over her face.

"Your process of elimination really works, huh?"

"Yup. I'm a pretty smart cat."

"Shut up!" she laughed.

16.

" _It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."_

She read the message, and a small smile appeared on her tearstained face. "If I tell you something, promise not to laugh," she sent.

"I would never do that, my lady."

"I had a nightmare."

"Again? Are you ok?"

She shivers. "Not really. I want to see you."

"Eiffel tower in five minutes?"

"K."

She felt comforted, changing quickly. He'll always be there for her. Even at 2:00 am.

17.

" _Watch your step!"_

He grabbed her in the dark, pulling her away from the edge of the stairwell. She gasped, and he hugged her to himself.

"Be more careful, Ladybug," he whispered, worriedly. "I do _not_ want to worry about you falling."

"I have you to catch me, don't I?"

He gripped her tighter. "Yes. Always."

18.

" _Here, drink this, you'll feel better."_

He smiled up at her. "Where did you learn to make cocoa like this?"

"Um… my family's taught me a lot about cooking and stuff," she shrugged it off. "Anyway, you need it. That akuma got you good."

"Good?"

"Okay, bad then," she amended. "Just drink it, kitty."

He took a long sip. It was amazing, the perfect blend of chocolate and vanilla, with a hint of what tasted like cherry, or maybe raspberries. It coated his mouth and throat in the best way. "Thanks," he smiled. "This is really great."

"Hey, what are…" she trailed off. 'What are friends for?' she'd been about to say. But that didn't feel quite right anymore.

19.

" _Can I hold your hand?"_

She stared up at him.

"It's just, I saw Chloe come in, and I would really rather not deal with her," he explained. "Please, Marinette?"

Before he could even finish, she'd slipped her hand into his. Her fingers fit perfectly in his, caressing his ring gently. He couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"We should get out of here if Chloe's really around," she said, quietly.

"Um, yeah, ok," he agreed.

Marinette was _not_ going to know that Chloe was on vacation in London. It was that simple.

20.

" _You can borrow mine."_

"What? But-"

"You need a ring, right? For the box?"

"Yes, but-"

"You can close your eyes. I'll hide."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

She shut her eyes, and in a flash of light, felt a ring drop into her hand. She turned around, and got to work…

After the box was finished, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Don't turn around."

"Chat?"

"Kinda need the thing you borrowed back."

"Prove it's you, first."

"…My lady, it would be cat-astrophic for you not to believe me."

She smiled, passing the ring over her shoulder. "Here you go."


	3. 21-30

21.

" _You might like this."_

She shows him a pair of movie tickets… and he begins grinning.

"How, exactly, did you get these? Every show for the next six weeks is sold out."

"I have my ways," she smiled. So maybe she'd stayed up until four in the morning to get the tickets once she'd heard he loved the James Bond movies, but it was worth it now. "Anyway, do you want to go...? As friends, I mean!"

"…Um, yes?!"

22.

" _It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."_

"No, really, let me help!"

"I'm fine. I can carry your books without breaking a sweat, Princess."

"Great, but what is going to happen if people see _Chat Noir_ carrying my books?"

"Hey, not my problem!"

"What will _Ladybug_ say?"

He bit his lip, adorably. "Um. Probably something sarcastic?"

"Probably."

"I'm still carrying your books."

23.

" _I'll wait."_

She grasps his hand. "It's fine. You couldn't get away. I'm okay. You've waited for me before. I can wait for you."

"I left you stranded…" he looked upset.

"No. You came through. You saved my life, Chat. It just took a few minutes, and it _wasn't your fault."_ She stressed the last three words.

"I'm still sorry. This one was pretty bad. I should have fought harder to get away…"

"And risked exposure? Nope, you did the right thing. I'm fine. I'll wait."

He looked up at her, guilt filling his forest green eyes. "You shouldn't have to. You won't again, I promise."

24.

" _Just because."_

With those two words, Ladybug jumped down from the skyscraper, swinging through the city, leaving a heavily blushing Chat staring after her.

 _She just kissed you. She just kissed you._

Sure, it was just a cheek kiss, but still. He let a huge smile fill his face.

"YES!" he shouted at the sky. "YES! YES! YES!"

Suddenly, it crashed over him.

Oh crap.

He was in love with Ladybug. Of course he was. That wasn't the issue. It was just…

There was another pair of blue eyes dancing through his mind… very similar eyes, almost identical even… Marinette's…

"Oh _shit."_

25.

" _Look both ways."_

He grabbed her hand as a car whizzed past her nose. She spun around, and those blue eyes looked at him, so wide, so…

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I… I think so…" she looked stunned.

"Good. Pay more attention, Marinette."

He left quickly, and Marinette was the one staring this time.

"Adrien Agreste just saved my life…"

26.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"_

She was staring at him, in complete shock. "You didn't mean to… to kiss me?"

"Right. Yeah. Sorry. This was…" he looked away. "Um. I haven't slept in a week, and I'm not thinking straight, and your eyes look really, _really_ nice today, and I'm sorry, I did _not_ mean to kiss you."

"Oh…" she looked very disappointed. "Got it."

He took her in very carefully. "Are you… are you going to tell the headmaster?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Right. Thanks. I'm so, so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I swear, I didn't mean to."

"You said that."

"Right. Sorry."

"You said that too," she sighed, turning to leave.

27.

" _Try some!"_

He offered her the bag of chips.

"I'm fine." She looked distant.

"No, something's wrong. What happened?"

She looked over at her partner in crime. "This guy… kissed me. I dunno, he acted all weird about it after…"

He winced. "Sorry."

"It wasn't you! Why are you sorry?"

He looked at her, so innocent in her pink pajamas. She had no clue. "You should really try these though. They're good."

She offered a smile. "Yeah… okay, thanks."

28.

" _Fight safely."_

She laughed gently. "Yeah, that's kind of hard, but I'll take it into account."

Adrien looked up at Ladybug, as she stood on the balcony. "Just stay safe until Chat comes, okay? Promise."

"You got it," she swore, before back flipping off the balcony.

Adrien ran inside to change, hoping against hope that she actually took his civilian advice into account…

29.

" _Well, what do you want to do?"_

She shrugged. "Um… can we go to the park? I've always wanted to go to the park at night."

"Sure thing, Princess," he laughed, lifting her bridal-style, and leaping out her window. He ran across the rooftops, making sure to shake her as little as possible.

The park really was pretty at night. He smiled as he watched her race across the grass.

Okay, maybe it was just that Marinette was pretty at night.

30.

" _One more chapter?"_

He laughed, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Greedy, aren't we?"

"I like listening to you read. Don't make more out of it than there is," she murmured.

They were still in the dew-drenched grass, as he leafed through an old copy of Grimm's Fairytales.

"One more. Then we have to get you back home."

"Thanks kitty," she smiled.

She didn't notice how his breath caught at those words.


	4. 31-40

31.

" _Don't worry about me."_

He reached out, and gently caressed her face. "

What are you talking about?" she pulled his hand into her own. "Chat, stop."

"Just go. Get the akuma. I'll be fine," he gave a weak smile.

She looked at him carefully, and nodded. "You'd better be." She turned around. "Okay, bitch, you're in for it now!"

He smiled, and got to work tying a tourniquet around his arm. He wasn't going to disappoint his lady.

32.

" _It looks good on you."_

He smiled, tugging at the scarf. "Thanks, Mari."

"Well… it does," she shrugged. "And you look happier when you wear it."

He laughed, and it reached his green eyes, making them glitter. "I guess so… It's a reminder that people can change, I guess…"

"That's great to know," she smiled, and as he walked away, she realized how much better it was that he had no idea that the scarf was from her.

33.

" _Close your eyes and hold out your hands."_

She smiled, and complied. She trusted him…

"Open them."

She quickly looked at what he'd put in her hands… it was…

"It's amazing! How did you… where did you find this?" she asked, surprised.

"Made it."

"You _made_ this?" she lifted the small glass ladybug, as it hung from its silver chain. "Chat, _thank you!_ This is incredible!"

"Hey, you're worth it. Wait… are you…?"

"I'm not crying, kitty. I'm just… touched."

"Oh. Well. It was nothing…"

34.

" _That's ok, I bought two."_

She pulled out the second candy bar from her pocket, tossing it to him. He looked at the chocolate, guiltily.

"Marinette, I can't," he tried to hand it back, but she crossed her arms behind her back, giving him a determined look.

"You. Are eating. The sugar thing."

He couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a stubborn kid… in the best way possible. "Yeah, okay. If you're sure?"

She nodded vigorously, and a blush spread over her cheeks, but none of the determination left her eyes.

He unwrapped the bar, and took a huge bite, noticing how she smiled to see it.

35.

" _After you."_

He was giving her the smuggest Cheshire-Chat smile she'd seen yet. "Are you really trying this on me?"

His eyes widened, and he arched one eyebrow. "Trying what?"

"The whole 'I'm being chivalrous by letting her step into the dark room with the akuma first' thing."

He sighed. "Maybe."

"Whatever," she started, but he grabbed her arm.

"Nope, not after you just called me out on it! Now I have to prove you wrong to maintain my honor!" he declared, entering… backwards…

"You idiot, you're going to get-"

 _CRACK!_

"-hit."

36.

" _We'll figure it out."_

He held her as she cried into his shoulder. She hugged him tightly. "I don't know what we're going to do. I'm really, really scared, Chat."

"Marinette," he said her name quietly.

"Please," she whispered. "I can't fight anymore."

He stroked her hair. "Hey. You'll get through the Literature essay…"

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

She looked up at him. "Please. Don't ask. Just… tell me it'll be okay."

"It'll be okay. Whatever it is, you're smart enough, strong enough, and good enough. You'll get through it. Okay?"

She wrapped her armed around his neck, and buried her head in his shoulder once more. "Just hold me?"

He did.

37.

" _Can I kiss you?"_

He stopped in his tracks. "Um… princess?"

"Can I or not?"

He stared down at her. "Um… you mean…"

"It's a simple question, kitty."

He scratched the back of his head. "If you really want to, I guess so."

It was quick. It took an instant. Still… it was nice.

38.

" _I like your laugh."_

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… it's really cute."

He shook his head. "Me. Paris' hero. Cute?"

"Yeah," she pushed at his shoulders. "I said it. Cute."

She cocked her head, and he looked at her, before starting to laugh again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but… you just…"

"I just said I like your laugh. Don't apologize."

39.

" _Don't cry!"_

She grabbed his hand, holding him in the alley.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm not crying."

"Kitty, stop. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

He pulled his hand away. "This isn't a good day for me. That's all."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"It's… Ladybug, it's sort of personal."

She looked down. "I understand that. I won't pry, but please, let me be here for you."

He sighed. "Yeah, okay."

40.

" _I made this for you."_

She put the package on his desk, wrapped with a bow.

"Don't open it until you get home," she told him quickly.

He looked at the painstakingly crafted paper, the curiosity filling his eyes. "Why?" he almost whined.

She nearly burst out laughing. "You'll see."

He glared at her retreating form.

…

When he got home and opened the gift, however… that was another story.


	5. 41-50

**Author's Note: Okay. First off: I am pretty certain that Adrien/Chat has some kind of guilt complex, and if anyone got hurt- Marinette in particular- he wouldn't brush it off easily. Ergo, this.**

41.

" _Go back to sleep."_

He was holding her head in his lap, and stroking her hair. It felt nice. It was particularly nice since she'd spent the last three nights fighting akumas… but her kitty had come to talk to her, and she'd fallen asleep on him.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine. Just rest, Marinette. I've got you."

He sounded so sincere, and she was so tired…

He smiled, holding her carefully. "Just sleep…"

42.

" _Is this okay?"_

They were sitting on the rooftop of a skyscraper when he asked.

"Is what okay?"

"This. Just… us. Being here. You know… because we, maybe, want to be?" he looked very quickly at his boots. "I mean… I want to be, anyway."

"If I didn't want to be, I'd have left once we finished the akuma," she pointed out. "You do realize you're probably my best friend, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's perfect, since you're definitely mine. You're the only person who actually knows me, so…"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Um, Chat? What do you mean by that?"

"… I don't always act like this. I'm usually faking everything. All of it. The person everyone else knows? He barely exists. You know who I am."

"I'm glad to."

43.

" _I picked these for you!"_

She was blushing heavily as she held the flowers out to him. He bit back the smile that threatened to spill across his face. "Thanks. They're nice. I don't usually get flowers," he commented, taking the bouquet.

She began pulling at her fingers nervously, cracking her knuckles one by one. "Um, yeah, I kind of figured, but I mean, I figured that they're flowers, and oh god, you're not allergic are you?" she seemed horrified at the thought.

"Um, no. Feathers, not flowers," he couldn't help but laugh a bit this time, but at the same time, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "I like them. They're great. Thanks."

She exhaled, relived. "I'm glad you like them."

44.

" _I'll drive you to the hospital!"_

He lifted her up in his arms, and placed her carefully in the passenger seat of the limo. "Step on it. She's hurt, we have to get her to the hospital," he told the Gorilla.

As they hurried through the crowded streets, he held her close. _Your fault,_ a voice in his head taunted. He hadn't been able to save her, even as Chat Noir. He couldn't believe she'd really been taken by an akuma.

"Chloe is _so dead,"_ he muttered. "Those stupid rumors…" There'd been whispers flying about Marinette and his alter ego all over school this morning… probably due to the whole falling-asleep-on-his-lap-in-public situation from a few days ago. Still, that was no reason for Chloe to open her damn mouth… and get Mari kidnapped/ stabbed in the shoulder in about two seconds flat.

"Come on, I'm not letting you bleed out," he told her angrily.

"We're here," the Gorilla told him. "Good luck."

Cradling her in his arms, he rushed into the emergency room…

45.

" _What do you want to watch?"_

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room… with a certain kitty in the chair next to her, watching her with a calm smile that didn't reach his worried green eyes.

"What happened?" she asked him. "Why am I…?"

"You're in the hospital, Mari. You were…"

"Kidnapped. Right," the memories began coming back. "I got hurt, huh?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah. Now seriously, what do you want me to put on?" he gestured to the television set in her room.

"Um… something animated. With a guaranteed happy ending," she decided.

"You got it… I'm sorry, by the way. This was my-"

She glared at him. "If you say one word about who's fault this is in any reference to yourself, I will kick you out. Hawk Moth did this. Not you."

He turned on a Disney movie, and they stopped talking. She noticed that his eyes were unusually bright, though…

46.

" _You can go first."_

She'd been released from the hospital quickly… probably Tikki's help, if she was being honest. She smiled at Adrien.

"Thanks," she walked through the door he held open. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," he cut her off. "I'm going to be making life as easy as possible for you until you recover completely."

"I'm basically fine already!" she protested, but she was grinning… and blushing quite a bit, for that matter.

"Indulge me."

He took her hand, and walked her up to her seat. Alya… well, she was definitely snapping a few pictures.

47.

" _Did you get my letter?"_

"Yeah," Chat nodded. "Yeah, it seems like all the girls in my life get hurt at the same time."

"I'm so, so sorry… I was really sick, and that's no excuse, but I just couldn't come out," she tried to explain.

"I'm glad you didn't. There haven't been any major attacks the last few days, and I wouldn't want to risk your health. I've got it covered, my lady," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Thanks for understanding," she looked guilty.

"Don't worry about it."

48.

" _I'll do it for you."_

"No, it's really okay," she shook her head. It was so _strange_ having both Chat and Adrien taking care of her… at this level, anyway. At the moment, Chat was trying to convince her to let him carry her to school.

"I just-"

"Stop." She held her hand up, and looked him in the eye. "Okay, I'm basically fine now. I've mostly recovered, and I do _not_ need you to be feeling guilty and coming here. I'm really grateful, but I'm also _fine._ "

He bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Paws-itive," she smirked. "Now get to school kitty, you are _not_ being late on my account."

"What makes you think I'd go to school?" he laughed, exiting her room.

Things might just get back to normal.

49.

" _Call me when you get home."_

She looked up, startled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Um, okay," she shook her head. "Great. Yeah."

"I just… I want to talk to you, and I don't think I can exactly just show up in your room," she thought she heard him say _again,_ but brushed it off as imagination.

"I'll call you, okay?"

"Great."

50.

" _I think you're beautiful."_

It was his turn to be startled. "Um…"

"I mean it," she told him. "Chat, that girl who got hurt, Marinette? She says you've been taking care of her since then."

"It was my fault she got hurt," he ran a hand through his hair. "I was trying to do the right thing."

Ladybug took a deep breath, and kissed him. "You did. And it's beautiful."

He stared at her.

"Okay, don't get any ideas," she muttered, turning around to leave.

All Adrien could think at that moment was, _Ladybug kissed me and said I'm beautiful. Holy shit._


	6. 51-60

51.

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yeah."

She offered a slight smile. "If you're positive, then… okay."

"Okay, okay?" he stared at her.

"Okay, as in, here," she handed him a scrap of paper. "I use this number to talk to the city as Ladybug… so, text me sometime, ok?"

"Sure," he grinned. "Any time."

52.

" _Have fun!"_

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I mean it!" he shook his head. "You earned that spot on the team."

"But, Adrien…"

"Mari, I believe in you."

She looked at him, very carefully. "Well… thank you so much!"

She raced up onto the stage, and grabbed her controller. The games were all quickly won, within minutes… she was really good! Adrien couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment as she and Max took ahold of the trophy.

He was proud of her.

53.

" _Sit down, I'll get it."_

He jumped up from her chair, leaving the designer rolling her eyes. "Are we back on this, kitty? I said I could handle myself!"

"I can be a gentleman if I want to be," he told her, opening the trapdoor in her floor.

"But my parents don't know you're here," she pointed out.

"I'll be quiet!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you insist, kitty."

"Anything for my princess," he flashed his signature Cheshire smile, before ducking below the door.

He came up twenty minutes later, holding a pair of pinking shears.

"What took so long?"

"Um… If I say I had to hide behind the couch for twenty minutes while your mom was on her computer, will you yell at me?"

"Yes."

"Then, nothing."

54.

" _I made reservations."_

She couldn't believe what she was holding. "Wow, Adrien…"

"Yeah. I'm pretty great," he winked at her. "Show up at around six, and I'll let you in, okay?"

She held her ticket tightly. "Okay… thanks so much, Adrien."

"Hey, it's my dad's thing, it was no problem."

55.

" _I don't mind."_

She looked like she was about to punch him as he stood in front of her.

"What are you even _saying,_ Chat?"

"I don't mind if you hate me. You're safe. You're alive," he smiled. "You can yell at me if you want, but I don't regret taking the attacks."

She glared at him. "Do _not_ try and spin this. I told you to run. Did you listen to me?"

"Well, technically I listened, but I couldn't do what you said. Just… be mad, but I'm glad you're safe."

56.

" _It brings out your eyes."_

He brushed her bangs aside, showing her wide blue eyes off in all their glory.

"Chat, stop it!" she blushed, as he clipped the blue rose into her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Well, currently I'm pinning a flower in your hair," he smirked. "In general? I'm checking up on you."

She crossed her arms. "I am _fine._ God damn it, why are you so…?"

She trailed off as he kissed her forehead. "I worry about my princess."

"Well. No wonder people used to think we were dating," she said, blushing. Then, quietly… "Thanks, Chat."

57.

" _There's enough room for both of us."_

She pulled him into the boat, blushing slightly, but mostly just laughing. He sighed, as the small log drifted through the water.

"Um, Marinette, will we get wet on this ride?"

She looked at him, eyes saying, 'yes captain Obvious.' "You know it's called _Tsunami Soaker,_ right?"

He sighed. "Thanks. Very much."

"Oh, you'll love it, trust me!"

Adrien doubted that, but her eyes were glittering with excitement, so he bit back the urge to _get out of there_ and grabbed her hand instead.

She stopped talking very quickly.

The ride wasn't too horrible… at least he got to hold the hands of his princess.

58.

" _You don't have to say anything."_

She held him tighter, and he gripped her, as sobs wracked her body. She hadn't been herself since the akuma had shown up, and after getting rid of it, she just… collapsed. He wasn't sure if it was because the akuma said something, or reminded her of something, but it had upset her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

The sobs had died down a lot. She nodded, slowly, without lifting her head from his chest.

"Then I'll do whatever you ask, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, _chaton."_

"It's for you. Don't worry."

59.

" _Wow."_

It was one word, but it was enough. She looked down at the design she'd shown him. "You like it?"

"It's awesome!" he looked up at her. "Marinette, my dad will _love_ this."

She laughed, ecstatic. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

There was no keeping the grin off Marinette's face for the rest of the day.

Adrien considered this to be quite the feat… anyway… he really _did_ like the jacket.

60.

" _Happy birthday!"_

His eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?"

"Well, I don't know when you're real birthday is, so I decided to get you an early/ late birthday present," she explained. "Just, you know… something I saw and…"

She pulled the package out from behind her back, and watched as he carefully unwrapped it, not even tearing the paper. When he saw what it was, a huge smile stretched across his face. "Yes. Yes, this is awesome."

"You mean… claw-some?" she looked down at the shirt in his hands. She'd spent the evening working on it. 'Totally Claw-some Cat,' it said, with false scratch marks on the back.

He nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Hey, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't make something for your birthday?"


	7. 61-70

61.

" _I'll pick it up for you."_

"Really?" he smiled, holding the phone. "Are you sure it's not too much of a hassle?"

"Of course! I mean, why would it be? I'm in your class, so I'll be getting the same homework anyway," she told him cheerfully.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, you can't help being sick. It's fine."

Marinette hung up her phone, checked to make sure it was well and truly off, and screamed in excitement.

62.

" _It can wait until tomorrow."_

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please, don't… please, Chaton, you have places to be. Don't put it off for something as s-stupid as this!"

"No way." He swung his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. "Listen, Princess, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

She pulled out of his hug, wiping her tears. "I just want to be left alone, please," her voice broke. "Please."

"Mari… just tell me what's wrong…"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" she screamed, furiously.

There was a moment of silence, with a breeze blowing their hair and the shock of Marinette's outburst settling in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just didn't want you to find out about this. Please stop."

"Okay. If that's really what you want."

"It is."

"You can still talk to me if you change your mind."

"I… okay."

63.

" _Cross my heart and hope to die."_

He was gripping his lady's hand as hard as he could, and holding the edge of the building in the other. "Well, I probably will die if I let us fall."

"Don't joke about that!"

"I won't let you fall, my lady. Promise."

She bit her lip, but was clearly relieved. "I trust you."

"Good. Because I'm about to do something completely insane."

"WHAT?"

He released the ledge, and sent them into a free fall… three… two…

Now!

He swung his baton and elongated it, pushing them up onto a ledge, and catching Ladybug neatly.

"I said I wouldn't let you fall."

"Kitty…"

She was glaring at him.

"Um…"

"Put me down so I can hit you properly."

64.

" _It's two sugars, right?"_

He was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Um…" Ladybug blushed. "Lucky guess? Anyway, Kitty, you're so hyper that it figures."

He took the coffee with one arched brow. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been paying extra attention to me!"

"Can it, or I'll make _you_ get the check."

65.

" _I'll help you study."_

He couldn't help but stare. "Ladybug wants to help a ninth-grader study."

"Yeah… I mean, you said you were worried about the test, and I'm doing okay in Algebra… If you don't want me to…"

"Yes! I mean… yes, I would really like that," he grinned.

"Okay, so what do you want to go over?"

"Um… okay, the whole concept of completing the square…?"

"Great! Okay, so you start…"

66.

" _Stay over."_

She mumbled the words, looking at the ground. A slow smile slid across his face.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really, Princess?"

"I asked you, didn't I?" she looked up. "Don't think this means anything, Chat. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I…" she studied her nails intently. "I had a really hard day, okay? This… person… she kind of went off on me today. I'm tired and I just don't want to be alone and dwell on it."

He knew exactly the person she was talking about, of course… Ms. Chloe Bourgeois. "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll stay the night, if my princess likes."

"Thanks."

67.

" _I did it already."_

She turned to him, shocked. "You already patrolled?"

"Yep."

"Every street?"

"All of them."

She smiled. "How the heck did you manage that?"

"I may or may not have gotten up at two in the morning…"

"Chaton!" she laughed. "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted time with you. Just to sort of hang?"

She bit her lip, but couldn't stop a smile. "Well, since you went to the trouble…"

"So that's a yes?"

"It's not a no."

"Yes!"

68.

" _You didn't have to ask."_

He brushed a hair back from her face. "Of course I can handle it. Go, feed the Kwami."

"Thank you," she smiled, as her earring beeped again. "I need to…"

"Go."

She ran off, a light flashing as she rounded the corner.

Chat turned on the akuma, smirking. "Okay, big boy, time for the big guns."

69.

" _I bought you a ticket."_

She stared at his hand. "You did?"

"For the subway? I saw you in the terminal, and thought it'd be... um…"

She was grinning very widely, and blushing quite a bit as she accepted the ticket. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. His Princess always acted different without the mask, but she was still hi Princess, and he liked making her happy.

"Wanna maybe… get seats together?"

"I'd like that."

70.

" _You're warm."_

He held her, smiling.

"I think you're just cold, kitty," she leaned into his shoulder. This time, she was the one with the huge grin.

"Maybe because I was out protecting the city?"

"Without Ladybug?"

"How would you know that?"

"She's a friend of mine, if you'll recall."

"…Maybe I was checking your street a bit more than was scheduled."

"Kitty!"

"What? I'm not allowed to do that?"

"No!"

"Well, then how am I meant to protect you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I like doing it too."


End file.
